


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #4 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, March Madness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: No longer have the capacity to feel anything: Ginny and Harry both struggle with the memory of having someone else inside their minds. They reassure one another that it is they who make their decisions now.





	

Every morning, Harry wakes to Ginny counting his fingers. She traces the outline of the scar at the back of his hand, _I must not tell lies_. When Harry blinks his eyes open, Ginny is the one to slide his glasses onto his nose before she kisses the spiderweb-starburst of rough skin on his brow.

These are not the machinations of Tom Riddle. Harry's real.

At night, Ginny perches on the end of the bed so that Harry can brush her hair. He kisses her freckles, pretends to count them all down her back. 

Ginny is alive. Real. And alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "no longer have the capacity to feel anything."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR GINNY/HARRY IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc7J34owLGRUFzD3EuGvHdanf6YLRVPV4eKrQvQp5c4rNGg_A/viewform)


End file.
